brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c08s02
Text Late in the evening, long after the sun had set – without the help of Celestia, who had sat and watched the sunset with a strange almost-longing on her ivory features – Scrivener found himself walking slowly beside the enormous ivory pony: he was almost the same size as her, but Celestia boasted perhaps a few inches over his height still... and more than that, the way she held herself, the natural regality about her made her seem larger still. It didn't help that his own posture tended to be hunched and he kept his head low... which, he realized, probably made him look even more like some drooling monster assistant than anything else. He smiled a bit, and Celestia's eyes flicked towards him as they strode down the dirt road beneath the shimmering stars, asking curiously: "Something funny, Scrivener Blooms?" "Just my thoughts, and... well... to be honest, I mean... this is all pretty weird, isn't it?" Scrivener said finally, deciding it was probably best to be open as he could. Celestia, after all, had been pushing herself to be open and understanding with them... and Scrivener knew from both his own experiences and Luna's emotions and memories how hard it must be for her. "I'm... a Tyrant Wyrm thing. You're... Celestia, the Good, the Dragon Slayer. I'm also your brother-in-law and I know that... well..." "Yes, things are... very different. And I appreciate you taking this time to come out here with me, as well as trusting me. I know it has to be hard for you and Luna... I feel responsible for much that happened in the past, after all. I feel like every time I've stepped into your lives, I've only brought pain." Celestia said quietly, and she smiled a little, glancing over at him silently. "I can't ever explain what it's like to be unable to help and give good to the ponies you cherish and love, and yet somehow offer complete strangers joy and protection and even faith. I'm glad for what I do for my people, but... after so long of being unable to help my friends, my family, and yet always hearing their applause and cheers... it becomes distorted. It's like being mocked, by both the world and the Norns. It's like being told you can save everypony in the world... except for those you care for." She stopped, then shook her head slowly as they continued down the dusty highway, Scrivener looking at her intently as she murmured: "I don't want to be that kind of 'hero,' Scrivener Blooms. I don't want to be a savior to the world only to lose everyone else in the process. I don't want to continue to be the distant messiah that they all stare at adoringly and worship profusely. It's become too painful, too much of a reminder of all the things I want to forget about in the past and all the things I want to avoid in the future." Celestia paused, then rose her head and smiled a bit, glancing out down the highway as she added quietly: "Thank you for listening, by the way. I find you easy to talk to: Twilight I... I don't want to make her feel guilty or worried when I know I still have issues to contend with between us, and Luna is... well, you know my sister. You're her other half." She smiled wider across at him, adding kindly: "I hope you don't mind that I speak to you like this, too, knowing that... this way, I can talk to her in a way, without having to worry about her interrupting me or making fun of me." "Funny, you worrying about being made fun of, Celestia." Scrivener couldn't help but smile in return, and Celestia laughed quietly and nodded thoughtfully in response. "But Luna does care about you. She just... has a funny way of showing affection." "I know. I know it well, but all the same, some days..." Celestia gave him an entertained look, then she shook her head quickly and halted, gesturing towards the sprawling fields at the edge of the forest. "This is far enough. Please assume your full form, Scrivener." Scrivy hesitated awkwardly, digging a claw lightly into the dirt as he glanced over his shoulder at her apprehensively, but Celestia only bowed her head towards him, amethyst eyes locking with his as she said softly: "I'm not holding who or what you are against you, I promise, my brother. I won't make that mistake again with either you or Luna." Scrivener looked at her for a moment... then he bowed his head humbly to the ivory equine, not speaking as he blushed at how... happy her words made him. Then he turned and headed off the road, breathing slowly as he felt a ripple travel through his form before he closed his eyes and said awkwardly: "Alright." With that, Scrivener transformed, his size increasing, scales covering his body, his teeth gritting as his eyes blazed with blue light... and less than a minute later, he stood in the field in full Tyrant Wyrm glory, awkwardly turning towards Celestia and looking down at her as he asked quietly: "Now what?" Celestia studied him curiously, looking slowly over his form before she leaned towards him, saying quietly: "From the conversations we've had, I've gleaned a little about your powers, and how you're... different from other Wyrms in several respects. I'd like to test a few theories, if you don't mind, in order to help me understand the full extent of your abilities. I'm just concerned for you and Luna... I know that not everypony will take as kindly to... what has happened. Both to the world, and to yourselves." Scrivener nodded, looking down for a moment before Celestia said gently: "I'd like you to demonstrate your apparent control over the toxicity of your breath. My sister made several... awkward insinuations but I'd like to see how well you can control the effects of the poison for myself." "Alright, uh... what do you want me to breathe on?" Scrivener leaned back, clearing his throat loudly before he breathed out a plume of sapphire smoke that floated in the air for a moment before vanishing, and he licked his teeth absently before adding as his eyes roved down to Celestia: "Also, we don't know if I can create... thralls or anything..." "Let's stay away from testing whether you can or not for now, Scrivener. Even if you can create them, the thralls exist to sate the needs of the Tyrant Wyrm, like programmed puppets. They might not obey your conscious thoughts, but instead seek to feed your subconscious desires." "And that would be bad." Scrivener muttered, rubbing absently at his face with a grimace before he nodded slowly, leaning his head down curiously. "How much do you know about the Wyrms, Celestia? My knowledge of them is...strange, because of how the information was pushed into my head. It's like I know instinctively how to do anything they could do but couldn't describe or explain their abilities to anyone." "I know more than I would like. I researched them and analyzed them extensively in every battle we held against them... but that is not important now." Celestia paused, then stepped forwards and said kindly: "Breathe over me, as if you were attacking me, but concentrate on making the mist harmless. I won't hold any pain against you and I can survive any accidents, don't worry." Scrivener looked surprised at this, looking down at her curiously, and Celestia smiled a bit as she said quietly: "You trusted me, didn't you? Therefore it's only right that I show you at least a little of the same trust in return. Go ahead, Scrivener." She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as her glowing rainbow mane flowed quietly around her, and Scrivy smiled a bit despite himself before he took a slow breath: at first, he concentrated, but as his mind naturally began to wander through memories of Luna, Twilight and Celestia, he instead smiled and allowed it to, even as he leaned down and released a thick blast of sapphire smoke that burst down over Celestia, shrouding her almost completely in a thick torrent as Scrivener's eyes glowed brighter for a moment even as his mind filled with pleasant remembrances. Then he leaned backwards, a bit of blue mist still rising from his mouth and nostrils as he looked awkwardly down at the ivory equine as the mist cleared, and Celestia shivered before she shook herself briskly, static energy sparking through her mane and tail before she exhaled quietly and licked her lips slowly, murmuring: "Fascinating... you truly are a new breed of Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms. It must be because your soul was mixed with Luna's, among other things... her powers, carried into you, and both modified by your own personality, your own will. The puzzle is piecing together." She glanced up at him, nodding slowly as she continued softly: "The Tyrant Wyrms were machines of destruction... as we know now, marionettes pulled by Valthrudnir's maliciousness, guided by his commands and treachery. But you are neither destruction nor are you a puppet kowtowing to someone else's commands. You are you, Scrivener Blooms, and your own will and desires – as well as Luna's, most likely – influence your development and your abilities." She halted, studying him thoughtfully before she nodded slowly and asked curiously: "Can you fly with your wings?" "I... haven't really tried very hard to yet. They feel kind of stiff still..." Scrivener glanced awkwardly over his shoulder, flapping them once before he nodded a bit as he returned his eyes to Celestia. "I think if I had to for some reason, I could find a way to take off with enough work. But I'm not exactly a big fan of flying." Celestia smiled a bit at this, nodding slowly and responding gently: "I understand that. What about magic, Scrivener? Can you cast spells at all?" Scrivy shook his head, smiling a little as he replied quietly: "Not even like this, no. Not that I really mind... I'm already plenty powerful as it is." He paused, then glanced down awkwardly as he realized the field beneath his claws had begun to decay slightly, dark soil pulsating slowly as plants withered and died beneath his feet. "Sorry. Having trouble controlling that." "It's alright." Celestia hesitated for a moment, then she smiled a bit and bowed her head courteously, asking kindly: "Will you honor me with a short sparring session, Scrivener Blooms?I am not as battle-oriented as my siblings but I have also always shared the belief that matching strength and mind in confrontation can teach you a lot about a person. I would like to know you better, and I am curious as to how your powers would fare in mock-battle against my own abilities. I also feel like... I need to exercise a bit, after a decade spent as a Pale." "Luna's going to be mad as hell, you know. This is like dating to her, not just flirting." Scrivener remarked, but he admittedly felt both a thrill and a bit of pride at what Celestia had just asked, before he added awkwardly: "And... I'm not sure how good a choice I am. I'm... not the greatest fighter, even if I might look large and intimidating..." "Scrivener Blooms, I have seen you before in combat, using both my sister's skills as well as your own. Have confidence in yourself." Celestia said kindly, and she stepped back, setting herself as her horn gave a faint pulse before her body seemed to almost glow with energy, raising her head proudly and smiling calmly. "And I may have been Queen Freya once upon a time, but I'm very rusty. That, and you using your full powers to attack me, should more than even the odds between us. I do not expect you to hold back; like Luna, I would be insulted if you held back." "I get the feeling I should avoid making you feel that way." Scrivener remarked dryly, and Celestia smiled a bit wider as the Tyrant Wyrm stepped backwards, breathing slowly before he shoved his front claws down against the field, and the grasses rippled before the earth surged and transformed rapidly into dark mire, the ivory equine looking surprised as the Tyrant Wyrm flexed and leaned forwards, feeling warmth and strength flooding through his body, feeding up from the corrupted earth. "Alright. Three beatings from three siblings within the week, why not?" Celestia laughed at this, seeming to relax slightly before she leapt upwards, flapping her wings powerfully to propel herself higher into the air as her horn glowed with golden radiance before she snapped it briskly forwards, and Scrivener simply stared dumbly at the aurulent fireball before it crashed into his face and exploded with a tremendous enough bang to whiplash his head backwards, the Tyrant Wyrm staggering and wheezing in shock before Celestia called encouragingly: "Focus, Scrivener Blooms, put your abilities to good use!" Scrivy grimaced a bit as he shook his head out, looking forwards... and then he winced, quickly turning his eyes towards Celestia as she flew in towards his side, her horn beginning to glow as she focused her magic. He swatted at her with one claw, but she easily veered out of the way before turning towards him, and the Tyrant Wyrm grimaced as he flapped one mighty wing as she tried to hover, the blast of wind knocking her swaying backwards just enough to disrupt her concentration. It gave Scrivener enough time to twist towards her, jaws opening and unleashing another torrent of blue mist, and this time the visions that flickered through his mind were sharper: marshland, swamp, rot, fire, and Celestia grimaced as she flicked her horn, a shield of radiant light forming in front of her. Blue smog clung to this and tried to flood around it as Scrivener turned towards her, leaning forwards as he began to open his jaws... and then Celestia gave a mighty flap of her wings and lashed her head forwards, her horn giving a sharp pulse before the rotting shield of light exploded into shrapnel that pelted the Wyrm's features and skull, knocking him staggering backwards as he shook his head violently back and forth with a curse of pain. Celestia used his distraction to fly higher into the air, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he looked up towards her beforeshoving himself upwards, clawing at her: she gracefully evaded his reaching claws, however, showing off an agility he hadn't expected before she arched her back at the apex of her climb into the skies, her horn glowing brightly, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he dropped to the ground... then looked down in surprise as golden light spread through the mire beneath him before decaying into gray dust and shale, the Tyrant Wyrm hissing in frustration as he felt his source of energy cut off before he looked up in alarm as Celestia began another spell, cursing her seemingly-boundless amount of energy... He did the only thing he could think of: far too large a target to run, he swept a claw down into the shale and ash before half-turning and flying a large ball of this up into the winged unicorn. Celestia was caught by surprise by the childish maneuver as it collided with her, exploding harmlessly but making her wince and cough as she was covered in soot, a few bits of shale bouncing off her and a thick gray cloud of dust obscuring her vision before she flapped her wings to clear the blinding smog away- Scrivener roared up at her, waves of sound and a blast of sapphire mist washing over the ivory winged unicorn, and Celestia arched her back in shock with a cry of pain, knocked backwards and sent plummeting from the sky by the concentrated blast before she gritted her teeth as she looked sharply towards him, and the Tyrant Wyrm looked back, their eyes meeting for a bare moment before something passed between them, and Scrivener arched his back with surprise at the mix of passion, logic, and memory that entered his mind as Celestia twitched visibly in the air as desires, raw emotion, and a lick of mixed memories twisted through her own. At the last moment, Celestia half-rolled her body in the air, crashing down on all four hooves with a grunt before she dropped her head forwards, breathing hard, electricity sparking through her mane before she rose her head and looked at him, and he stared awkwardly back at her before she said softly: "You connected our minds. Only for a second, but long enough to trade glimpses of each other... to feed off me." "I..." Scrivener began awkwardly... and then Celestia smiled slightly before she dropped her horn forwards as it gave a flash, and the ground beneath the Tyrant Wyrm split violently open and collapsed around his claws, sending him staggering and half-falling before he looked down too little, too late, as Celestia charged forwards, golden flames surrounding her frame before she simply crashed into his chest like a battering ram. The Tyrant Wyrm was sent rolling backwards with a grunt of shock and pain, his eyes bulging as cracks spread through his chest and he flopped heavily onto his side, groaning in pain and surprise: it didn't hurt as much as Sleipnir's raw physical might had, but with her magic and strength combined, Celestia still packed far more of a punch than he could easily take. He breathed hard as his tail flicked, then he began to climb up to his claws as he rolled onto his stomach... only to wince as he felt a faint burning sensation on his upper back, the pistons of bone along his shoulderblades thrumming slowly as Celestia said quietly: "I'm not foolish enough to believe in absolute victory, with no chance of the tables being turned. But this comes fairly close, I think." Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly as he leaned his head back slightly... and on his back, Celestia smiled, her front hooves plated firmly against his upper spine, her amethyst eyes glowing and rainbow mane and tail both sparking as a golden aura burned around her horn. She breathed slowly... and then frowned a bit, glancing up before looking sharply over her shoulder... but too little, too late, before Luna crashed into her back with a roar of glee and crushed her into the back of Scrivener's neck, the Tyrant Wyrm yelling in frustration and pain more than salvation as his head snapped upwards and he flopped back against the ground. Celestia released a very undignified shout of frustration as Luna pinned her against Scrivener's back in a straddle, the winged unicorn grinning brightly as she violently rubbed her hooves through Celestia's mane, sending up sparks of electricity as the ephemeral locks of the ivory winged unicorn were ruffled and rumpled messily. "Celestia! I did not realize thou wert so attracted to my husband! And thou tried to spar him without me, how dare thee both, thou art vile, cuckolding cheaters!" "Luna!" Celestia exclaimed, then she gritted her teeth as she struggled a bit, but Luna only seized her shoulders and shoved her firmly down, and the winged unicorn gave a scowl of frustration as Scrivener moodily twisted his head around on his long neck to glower at the ponies. "Get off me, Luna. You're not even supposed to be here." "Oh, aye, but Twilight Sparkle can be so very boring at times, adorable as she is, and thou wert sparring my husband. Joking, engaging in spars, Celestia, thou art a completely different pony than I knew, and I am here to give thee hugs and kisses and pummel thee out of love instead of irritation!" Luna declared cheerfully, and then she huffed when Scrivener looked at her pointedly. "Oh, shut up, great monster. Thou should be happy that I am happy, and honestly happy and proud of my sister." "It's very nice that you're proud of me, Luna, I do appreciate hearing your approval, but please get off me." Celestia said tiredly, and Luna grumbled before she finally nodded and clambered off her older sister, Celestia grimacing as she climbed up to her hooves and cracked her back loudly... then gave Luna a flat look when she grinned and giggled behind a hoof at the sight of the ivory unicorn's mussy, jumbled-up mane as it sparked and fizzled with color. "What?" "Nothing, nothing." Luna said innocently, and then she grinned over her shoulder as Twilight clumsily flew in, the violet pony wheezing a little before wincing when she missed her landing on Scrivener's back. The Tyrant Wyrm easily stretched one of his wings out, however, and she bounced a bit before sliding down this and landing in a grassy section of the marred field on her rear, Luna grinning as she said cheerfully: "Excellent, we are all present! Let us have a battle royale!" "Let's not." Twilight said grumpily, and then she looked as Scrivener nodded in agreement, leaning down a little before he blushed embarrassedly as the purple pony smiled despite herself and said amusedly: "Same old Scrivy, huh?" "Oh come on, it was freaking Celestia. I could still kick your flank any day of the week." Scrivener grumbled, and Twilight snorted in amusement at this before she squawked when he reached a large claw out and picked her up in it, holding her up at eye level meditatively. "Don't forget, you're bite size to me like this." Twilight only glared in response, however, fidgeting in his grip before Luna and Celestia both leapt down off Scrivener's back, and the younger sibling commented playfully: "Young love. 'Tis adorable, even when it occurs between my husband and our wants-to-be-wife. Or maybe that is what makes it so cute to me." "Luna, you're a very strange pony even to me sometimes." Celestia said dryly, as both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight glared at the dark-coated winged unicorn, and Luna nodded seriously a few times before the older ivory pony sighed and looked up at the night sky, as if searching for patience before she turned her eyes to the Tyrant Wyrm. "Scrivener Blooms, thank you for the short, if interrupted, session. It was enjoyable. And I would like to discuss more with you when the chance presents itself." "The chance presents itself fine now, Celestia, this is as private as one can hope to achieve." Luna replied kindly, gesturing around the empty field. "The creatures of the night have not yet come out to play, we are alone, Twilight Sparkle hears everything we speak of and I and Scrivy are as one. Thou art only deluding thy surprisingly-shy self, big sister, if thou thinks a locked room alone with my husband will provide thee any degree of privacy... walls have ears and eyes, thou should know." Celestia sighed a bit at this, and then Luna softened and reached up to quietly touch her sister's shoulder, saying gently: "And I care for thee. I know I can be somewhat... difficult at times, but I do care. And thou should know by now that if I was being kind and helpful and polite, it is then that thou should be concerned for thy health and what schemes I have in mind." The ivory winged unicorn shook her head with a quiet laugh at this, looking a little embarrassed as Scrivener Blooms finally put down Twilight Sparkle and smiled himself at the ponies, and Celestia gazed around at the others before she finally nodded hesitantly, then returned her eyes to the enormous reptile, asking finally: "What did you see when you locked minds with me?" Scrivener shifted awkwardly at this, Luna looking up with a smile and Twilight tilting her head curiously, and then the Tyrant Wyrm answered quietly: "I felt passion as hot as fire. I saw a thousand complex, interlinked pieces to a puzzle I could never describe. I glimpsed memories covered in blood and time." He smiled a bit. "I was drawn to what I feed off of, I suppose." "It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I'm not ashamed. As you shouldn't be ashamed yourself of what I caught sight of in return." Celestia said softly, looking up at him and studying the Tyrant Wyrm thoughtfully. "A field of roses, black, red and white growing out of dark soil... a city, a castle, a temple of onyx... and chains, vines, and... life amidst death." She smiled after a moment as Scrivener blushed awkwardly and Luna and Twilight both gazed curiously at Celestia. "I'm only glad that it wasn't the Black Verses." "Some things are more dangerous than the Black Verses." Scrivener replied quietly, and Celestia nodded slowly as she gazed at him thoughtfully, and he looked awkwardly back before saying finally: "Thank you, Celestia. I'm glad... I mean, I'm sorry about invading your mind and... the whole, feeding-off-your-mind thing." "It's fine. I respect you now that I know you do possess all the hungers and desires of the Tyrant Wyrm, but do not choose to feed as they do." Celestia said quietly, looking up at him thoughtfully and seeming as if she was on the verge of asking something else, but then she only smiled and shook her head, turning her attention to Luna instead. "Perhaps we should head back. I'm sure that you must want to say goodnight to Scarlet Sage, at least... and she must be eager to spend more time with her parents, too." "Aye, tomorrow I plan to spend the entire day with the filly, no matter what anypony may say." Luna said firmly, nodding once before she hesitated, then added grouchily as she pawed at the ground: "But yes, 'tis not so late that she will have been put to bed, and the day had been an exciting one. Let us pay a visit to Fluttershy at her cabin, then, to see if our daughter desires to spend the night with her aunt or come home with her parents." "You can be a nice pony sometimes." Twilight said softly, and Luna smiled awkwardly at this remark, glancing at her and then grunting as she nodded before looking pointedly at Scrivener Blooms when he began to set himself. The Tyrant Wyrm grimaced, then he sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping flat, and Luna looked pleased as she flapped her wings and leapt upwards, propelling herself to land on his back as Twilight added meditatively: "You can be a real mean one too, though." "Oh, quiet, all of thee, and get on the monster." Luna retorted, and Celestia looked mildly up at her even as Twilight sighed and awkwardly leapt into the air, flying upwards and landing with a grunt next to Luna before the dark-coated winged unicorn looked almost imploringly at her sister. "Celestia..." "Sister, again. We're supposed to be avoiding drawing attention to you and Scrivener Blooms, and parading around like this..." Celestia began slowly, and then she was interrupted as Luna huffed and stomped her hooves childishly. "Luna, you're not a filly." "Well, I very much feel like one at times." Luna replied flatly, and then she jerked her head again to Celestia, who finally sighed and relented, gracefully flying into the air and settling herself onto Scrivener's back as she looked moodily at younger sister, who only smiled cheerfully in return. "See? Now we may all enjoy the scenic travel together, 'tis nice, is it not?" "It's very nice, sister." called a simpering voice, and Luna's eyes narrowed grouchily as she turned her attention away from Celestia to glower down at a Nightmare standing nearby, Scrivener glancing over his shoulder curiously to see no less than three of the demonic equines standing to one side of him, gazing up with something like adoration at Luna before the center one spoke again kindly: "My sisters and I would like to join you. To know you all better... to spend time with you. You are our leader, and we are all citizens of the night, aren't we? Even you, Celestia... you stand beside us at night, instead of sitting in your lonely throne during the day. We would sorely love to speak with you." Luna began to open her mouth, and then Celestia gently touched her shoulder with a hoof, the younger sibling looking surprised before Celestia said courteously: "We have enough time on the journey back to entertain a guest. Perhaps one of you could ride with us and join us in the conversation, then. Don't you agree, little sister?" "Aye, I suppose I do." Luna muttered vindictively, nodding after a moment, and the Nightmares whispered amongst themselves before one vanished from reality, only to reappear a moment later on Scrivener's back. Twilight twitched back in surprise, but both Luna and Celestia only looked calmly at the creature before Luna grimaced and said distastefully: "Very well. Scrivener Blooms, march onwards now." Scrivy grunted, turning his attention forwards and beginning to stride calmly back down the dusty highway, keeping his pace easy as the ponies looked towards the Nightmare. It bowed its head respectfully to them, closing its glowing eyes as it said softly: "We are pledged to you through honor, sister. But know that many of us, even those who are native to this world, would now gladly follow you for less. You have brought something special to the night... and to be so close to mortals, to be able to touch and linger near them, it is a delightful new experience." The Nightmare accented this but looking at Twilight Sparkle, reaching out a hoof to stroke slowly along one limb, and the violet pony winced a bit and drew a little back as Luna and Celestia's eyes both narrowed. But then Celestia shook her head quickly before she asked quietly: "And what about feeding?" "We hunger, but it is longing, not necessity. Our appetites can be sated by the plentiful wild animals, the other races of Equestria, and perhaps one day, your enemies." the Nightmare smiled kindly at Luna, who grunted and looked both disturbed and considering, as Celestia shifted with a slight grimace and Twilight frowned. "And now we can linger close to mortals, feeding off their residual energies. We are like plants drinking in the energy of the sun... the sun neither notices nor cares that it feeds the life of entire worlds." "Aye, but thy kind are neither worlds nor flowers." Luna remarked dryly, and then she shook her head slowly before moodily looking over the Nightmare. "Art thou the new Melinda? Here to replace mine last Nightmare secretary after she proved to be naught but a coward?" Twilight and Celestia both frowned at Luna, but the Nightmare only laughed and bowed its head, replying gently: "Our kind does have a tendency to put self-preservation first, but you know that we are loyal otherwise, and will serve you well. Yes, our mistress, I shall serve as your new... secretary, as you called her who is now lost in Valhalla." "You abandoned a Nightmare in Valhalla?" Celestia asked with a slight frown, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath before the ivory winged unicorn sighed and shook her head. "No, no, it... doesn't matter, I suppose. But Nightmares always do make eager administrators for the other forces of darkness, don't they? Anxious to stay in power, eager to earn a reputation and favor by spreading their master's word." "Aye, like religion." Luna said drolly, and she sighed a bit as she looked at the Nightmare, saying finally: "Show one moment of cowardice and I shall flay the not-skin from thy not-bones, is this understood?" "I understand." the Nightmare smiled at her, bowing its head politely before it glanced towards Twilight Sparkle, studying her intently. "You have such powerful allies, mistress... we know your name in Helheim. You defeated a powerful demon once... you channel light and darkness." "I... thank you?" Twilight said awkwardly, and the Nightmare smiled as it began to lean in closer... then flinched hurriedly away when Celestia stepped protectively up to Twilight's side. Scrivener, meanwhile, was listening intently to the conversation even as he kept his attention focused forwards... and then he glanced to the side in surprise as a Nightmare cantered not along the ground, but through the air beside his head as if gravity held no sway over it, glancing at him with a benevolent smile before it said kindly: "You should not resist feeding so much, brother... your hungers will worsen if you do. Right now you may not feel them very clearly... but that is because your symbiotic link with sister provides you sustenance, and you feed subconsciously off the emotions and pain of those around you, just as we do..." Scrivy grimaced a bit at this comparison, but he knew he could no longer refute it, could no longer say he wasn't like them, as he kept his eyes ahead. The Nightmare striding through the air beside him only laughed, however, saying gently: "We are sentient emotion: we will provide you some energy, when we can. But it is best you feed regularly, before the hungers begin to dig in... a nibble here and there will do no harm to those around you. But if you let yourself starve, become too hungry, too greedy, you may not be able to stop yourself from devouring whoever is unfortunate enough to attract your attention..." "The Nightmare speaks true, doesn't it?" Luna asked quietly but clearly, and Scrivener glanced awkwardly over his shoulder, meeting her eyes awkwardly for a moment, and the winged unicorn smiled wryly, muttering: "What a difficulty thou art. Tyrant Wyrms feast more off the spiritual than the physical... pushing their pain into the minds of others to better feed off them, absorbing thought and memory, sampling emotions like fine wine... sick creature." "Does it hurt?" Twilight Sparkle asked apprehensively, and Luna frowned a bit as she glanced towards her, saying softly: "I mean... Celestia said... something about him feeding off her, and that they traded... thoughts, memories..." "Yes. The Tyrant Wyrms can link their minds with victims they wish to be especially cruel to, or to specifically feast upon..." Celestia halted, then closed her eyes with a faint blush as she said awkwardly: "I apologize, Luna, Scrivener Blooms, I forgot that... well..." "No, no, it's fine." Scrivener said finally, and then he glanced forwards, even as he explained quietly and tried to ignore the Nightmares flitting eagerly around him: "Tyrant Wyrms can inject their memories, thoughts, into something else, like... like the Wyrm did to me with the Black Verses. It forges a mental link and helps them feed, like... poison. And if they force something to feel agony, then they can drink that pain back up and it's... it feeds them. It feeds... us." He halted, then shook his head quickly and murmured: "I don't just feed off negative emotions, though, although that's what gives me the most... kick. I feed off positive ones, too... anything with a strong attachment to it. I'm like a spiritual vampire, I suppose, and those memories become a little... fuzzy, the emotions a little... drained. I absorb their meaning and vitality... and in time, it returns, but if I were to feed too heavily off a pony..." "First comes suffering, which would encourage you to feed more, and eventually their minds would be destroyed." Celestia finished quietly, and Scrivener nodded as he looked ahead before the ivory winged unicorn glanced towards Twilight, her eyes soft. "I am not hurt, though, and Scrivener Blooms has strong self-control. My mind is a little... fuzzy, but even that I feel receding. It is like a demon's touch... we've been over that, have we not?" "Or like our own feeding." the Nightmare standing with the ponies added, smiling benevolently at Twilight Sparkle as the violet pony looked apprehensively towards the hell-horse. "I admire the sense of honor I feel in you." Twilight shifted a bit at this, looking away with a mumble, and then she glanced towards the back of Scrivener's neck and said quietly: "Listen. If you need to feed, why don't you feed off me, then? I trust you, Scrivy. Just... don't go peeking into too many of my memories." Scrivener smiled a bit at this, and then Celestia stepped in, an undercurrent of concern in her voice: "Perhaps I would be a better candidate. I have thousands of years of memories and experience in... matters such as these." "Oh, stop bickering, thou can both sleep with Scrivener Blooms." Luna said kindly, and this made both the mares halt, then glare at her as she grinned cheerfully as Scrivener only sighed and dropped his head forwards... yet he was admittedly glad for Luna's ability to ruin the seriousness of any mood as she added mildly: "But I wish thou would both ask me permission first before flirting with him. 'Tis rude. I am his wife and right here, after all." "Perhaps we should just enjoy the night air and let this subject rest for now." Celestia replied finally, and Twilight nodded with a grumble at Luna, who only grinned widely at them both, looking pleased with herself as she settled down to her husband's scaled back. The Nightmare sat beside her, smiling calmly, and Twilight laid down herself... but Celestia only continued to stand, looking quietly over the others before she turned her eyes towards the moon and the stars above as she tested her hooves slowly against the Tyrant Wyrm beneath her even as whispers of apprehension scurried through her mind. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story